


Entwined

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates and One Piece Soulmate Crossover AU That No One Asked For [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, One Piece
Genre: Babysitting, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Time has passed and their relationship has smoothed, it was time to take another step in the right direction.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Wasn't gonna put this up until the other part I was working on, but I really wanted to write this so I did. But enjoy the little bit of Ace and Azura I was able to ground out.
> 
> This is unbeta'd like everything else I write.

Little Jade giggled when Ace blew kisses into her tummy while Rosie went to attempt to crawl onto his lap. The songstress smiled and helped her, pushing her up by the bottom. She watched as Rosie got herself comfortable then curl onto his lap with a yawn.

Azura took a squealing Jade to calm her for her nap. If she left her in the hands of her soulmate he was bound to keep her energetic and the baby would never go to sleep. As soon as Jade’s wiggling form was in her hands he clonked out, snoring. She looked at the baby in her hold and began to quietly sing a tune, scooting next to Ace and setting her on her lap.

It was a good thing she took the baby. The last time he held one of the twins and his narcolepsy hit him he nearly dropped them. Scarlet almost skinned him alive and had only held back because Marco physically restrained her.

What Scarlet doesn’t know is that it’s happened a couple times since then, but she liked where Ace’s head was at and decided that it was best to keep quiet.

As Azura sang Jade yawned and became droopy eyed, slouching and curling into her lap. The songstress ran a gentle hand through the soft blonde hair of the infant on her lap while she used her other hand to bring her soulmate’s head against her shoulder to rest on.

By the end of her song the babies were asleep and Ace just snapped awake. The movement jostled Rosie for a moment, causing her to scrunch up her face, but eventually her face relaxed.

Ace looked down at the twin in his lap and rubbed her back with a smile. “I never thought we’d have babies on the ship. Never thought I’d be a godfather either,” he said with a laugh.

“You’re good with them. You’ll probably be their favorite godfather with how often you play with them,” she said, lacing her fingers with his free one.

He huffed a laugh and kissed her cheek. “Do you think you’re children would’ve liked me?” his tone was curious more than anything, nothing about it said there was worry. He just genuinely wanted to know.

Lately, he’s been asking more about her family and the people she knew. It’s gotten easier and easier to talk about them without the hurt. She was coming to terms with her losses and the heartache that came with thoughts of her children and husband. Things have gotten easier, letting herself just be with Ace was easier.

She was happy again and she was basking in it.

Her children were sweet and accepting of others. In all honesty, they would be surprised and wonder why, but she didn’t think they would hate Ace, not at all. It would more than likely be weird for them at first, like it would be for any child with separated parents, but disdain? No, she didn’t believe so.

“I think they’d want me to be happy and you make me happy,” she said.

The two of them sat there with their fingers laced together, Azura humming a song as she closed her eyes and took in the air of the sea. Right now, the ship was docked, but Azura decided to stay behind to watch over the twins while Marco and Scarlet took some time to themselves. She was fine with the idea of being by herself and with the babies. Ace had heard about her decision and then decided to stay with her and the babies, too.

Last time they were at an island he went out with the crew to get drinks and cause the usual mayhem and she walked the shops and shores. That time Marco and Scarlet stayed behind and only because they couldn’t take the babies out since they were sick with fever. It wasn’t always like that, though, other crew members would also take the time to take care of their nieces for the two parents.

The girls have many adventures with the crew, on ship and off.

It always lightened her heart to see the children laugh their toothless laughs, but it also left an ache in her.

The songstress missed her children. She was sure that Ace had figured that out by how much time she was spending with their goddaughters. He hasn’t said anything, gods bless, but the way he watched her and got her to talk about her family lately he knew. At this point, she was sure that Marco and Scarlet knew.

“Come to my bed tonight.”

She startled, facing her soulmate in surprise, a blush on her cheeks. He looked straight back at her. If the pink didn’t tint his own freckled cheeks she would have assumed he was unembarrassed. “Ace,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, “in what way do you mean?”

Ace took both twins and carried them over to the spot where the two of them had put the gathered spare blankets and pillows to set up a nest for the twins. He carefully laid them down and watched them curl towards each other. He turned back to Azura, a gleam in his eyes that she was familiar with. A gleam that her husband would give her.

Oh.

Her body straightened up at that look and she felt heat rise within her. It took him only a few steps before his hands rested on her cheeks. Her heart pounded against her chest and her breath caught.

Then her body felt like it was on fire when he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. A soft moan left her lips as she placed her hands onto his shoulders. He leaned her back until she was lying on the floor and his body was pressed against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth before pulling away, catching his breath, and diving back in.

One of his hands grazed down her side and to the hem of her light blue shirt, lifting it to feel the skin beneath it. She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He kissed down from her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving marks on her pale skin.

She wondered what it would be like to be with him in a way she hasn’t been since her husband. For the first time in a long time she actually wanted to be physically intimate with someone. For the first time since she got here and got with Ace that thought and those feelings weren’t followed by guilt, like she wasn’t betraying her husband.

The thought didn’t scare her anymore, the guilt didn’t slither its way into the good feelings and desire she was having.

Azura wanted him and she finally felt okay with that.

Already she could feel how different of a lover he was compared to her husband. Ace was encompassing and passionate in a way that made her feel like she was being consumed. Like the fire in him was stoking her inner one, building her on her desires.

A whine sounded. The songstress gently pushed him away and got to her feet, panting and red faced. She went over to the twins and found Jade’s eyes wide opened and face scrunched up while next to her Rosie was tugging at her sister’s shirt sleeve and putting it in her mouth. Jade retaliated by putting a hand on her face and trying to push her away causing a whine to come from Rosie.

Azura picked up one of the girls and held her to her shoulder, Rosie cuddling into the crook of her neck. Her body calmed down holding the baby and she was able to regain her composure before she turned back to her soulmate.

Ace had his face hiding behind his hand, elbow on his knee. What little she could see of it there was red, but what really gave it away were the tip of his ears. His ears were as red as a tomato. He rubbed his hand down his face until it covered his mouth, looking up at her. Still bold, even if a little flustered.

She bit her lip. It felt right and there was ache in her for the husband she’d never see again. “Okay, but we’ll need to talk first.”

He stared at her before nodding.

From the pile, Jade babbled as she tried to climb out into freedom.

 

 

 

Ace groaned into his arms as Marco sat next to him, drinking from his pint. It was falling to evening, the sky changing colors, and the girls were playing with the twins at the edge the water. Both women were in swimsuits and smiling as the babies splashed about when the water came to cover their little feet. The freckled man thought it was cute as hell.

But then his eyes would gaze over his soulmate, lingering over curves and bare skin, and he would go red as a beet and look away.

She probably thought he was being random when he asked her that! Idiot…

A pint was held in front of him and he grabbed it and gulped it down in one go. Marco snorted as he watched him and Ace glared at him.

“This is your woman’s fault,” Ace said with a sigh. He looked down into his pint with a frown.

“You wouldn’t be in this situation if you didn’t make it obvious how much you wanted her. Scarlet was going to notice eventually.” Marco shrugged, taking another drink.

It wasn’t like he was hiding it, Ace knew that. He knew he wanted her the moment he saw her, but he didn’t realize how distant and careful she was going to be either. He didn’t expect her to have a husband and children before she came here that she still cared deeply for.

He didn’t expect to feel…insecure in whether he can make her as happy as she was with her family, as she was with her husband. Sometimes she was hard to read, to gauge where she was at in her head. There were times when he could see the happiness shining from her, see how relaxed she was in how she would smile or carry herself or the shimmer in her eyes. It happened more often than not, but there were still times of Azura closing herself off or being distant, even if ti didn’t happen as often as it once had before.

Sometimes, sometimes, she pulled away and kept away from everybody. She never asked for help or comfort and he wondered if she was the same way with her husband.

Ace understood her reasoning and the why and he wasn’t jealous of anything that she still felt for her previous man, but it made him worry sometimes if he could ever make her as happy as her husband. He wanted to ease her pain, make her smile and laugh, to make her happy.

He wanted her.

“Ace, you do make her happy.”

He snapped his head up. “Huh?”

Marco sighed. “You make her happy, don’t question that. You just got to realize that no matter how much time passes she’s going to have her moments when she pulls away from you.”

Ace sighed and set his pint down and rubbed his face. “I know, it’s just hard when most of the time everything’s fine then the next she pulls away. She misses her kids, her husband, her family. I just wonder if I can really make her happy sometimes.”

“You remember when Scarlet came around? How protective Circe was of her and how Scarlet was confrontational?”

“Yeah?” That seemed so long ago. He remembered hearing her screaming at night from nightmares, throwing up over the edge of the ship from said nightmares, how Marco had to hold her back from attacking others when she was losing it or someone rubbed her the wrong way.

“She didn’t want to talk to me either, she wanted to fight and wouldn’t let me near her when she was losing it. It was harder to deal with when we got together.”

“She was with someone else too, right?”

“Yeah, and for a long time she wasn’t ready to move on. I had to be patient and ease her into talking to me. Let her know it was okay and that she was safe with not just me, but all of us. Azura’s different, she’s always been more reserved, but it’s the same concept.” He paused in thought for a moment. “Being soulmates probably makes this a lot easier.”

Ace looked over at his soulmate. She was holding Rosie and giving her kisses with a small smile at the baby’s laughter. She was so beautiful and when she smiled and was happy she was even more so. Today was a good day for her and when he saw her laugh his mood lightened. He watched her turn to face him and smile at him before going back to the twins and Scarlet.

“See? You two will be fine.”

Marco was right, he wanted her and she wanted him. Things will be fine between them and he was just worrying over nothing. God, he loved her.

“Besides, you’ll be having her tonight and I’ll get a good laugh at your failure of trying to please her because of your embarrassment.”

“HEY! I’M GONNA PLEASE AZURA JUST FINE!” Ace screamed, punching Marco in the shoulder. The phoenix only laughed.

There was a snort above them had them both look up and find the women in their life and the babies there. Scarlet had a teasing smile on her lips while Azura was pink in the face.

Ace’s face burned a hot red. Then he took both the twins and ran off, Scarlet screaming at him to bring back her babies and chasing after him.

Azura laughed lightly. “They’re ridiculous.”

Marco smiled up at her, lifting his drink. “But they’re ours.”

 

 

 

The songstress approached her soulmate, her gait slow as she watched him lift his head and make eye contact. She watched him straighten where he sat and lick his lips, his eyes travel down her form and back up to her eyes. The eagerness and desire he felt for her was something she hadn’t felt in a long time before she met Ace. A long time before she felt good about it.

He reached out to her and she took his hand into hers and stopped in front of him. “Aside from the moment from earlier I do need to ask: have you been with anyone before me?” Azura asked, blunt and to the point.

Ace laughed a little and she could hear the nervousness in the tone. He stroked her hand with his thumb and said, “Well, sort of?”

She tilted her head and asked, “Sort of?”

“I’ve—well, never actually had sex, but have made out with a few people…got close a couple times…”

“And Scarlet has spoken to you about it, apparently,” she teased. He turned pink in the ears as he groaned, pressing his forehead against her stomach. “It’s fine.”

The logia user leaned back and looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. He pursed his lips before asking, “There’s more you want to say, isn’t there?”

It wasn’t something she really wanted to say, to admit, but Scarlet had pulled her aside earlier and the axe wielder had a point. If she wanted this to work she needed to go to him and explain herself in some way, even if it wasn’t right away. She’s pretty sure that Scarlet and Marco have been talking and piping in between the two of them.

But Scarlet had a point, she had to open a bit more herself. Doing it once was not going to work. She had to communicate what she was feeling and where her mind was at because Ace couldn’t read her mind and, admittedly, she’s been told she was hard to read a lot of the time.

Azura went to sit next to him, but was pulled into Ace’s lap instead with his arms wrapped around her. She relaxed and closed her eyes, laying a hand on top of his. “I wanted to do this, maybe not as long as you, but I have. Feeling that way made me feel guilty, though.”

“Because of your husband?” he asked.

“Yes, and my children. The desire made me feel like I was betraying them. It’s something I’ve been struggling with lately and why I’ve been retreating into myself more often or in my own little world.”

“Do you feel like that now?”

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him before pressing her forehead to his. “No, not anymore, but I do want to apologize to you. I never told you what was going on in my mind and I didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t good enough.” She gave him a kiss, tender and gentle. “I didn’t mean to make you second guess yourself.”

He smiled at her, shy and embarrassed before hiding his face in her shoulder. “This is kind of embarrassing…”

“A little,” she agreed. Even with her husband she had kept secrets, but so did he. They communicated, but some of their conversations were half-truths when it came to certain matters. It was something she had just gotten so used to it that when it came to her soulmate she fell back into bad habits. Fell into them because she was scared.

But that was no longer the case.

Azura took one of Ace’s hands and placed it on her waist, under her shirt. He took the hint and ran his fingers beneath her shirt and up her bare skin. As his hands ran up her back and stroked her skin she brought her hands to his face and brought him in for a kiss.

He pressed her against his bare chest and kissed her back, his tongue teasing its way into her mouth. When she pulled away, panting, he whined, then moaned at the pressure against his pelvis.

The songstress stroked him through his shorts, peppering kisses down his jaw and neck and shoulders. He shivered beneath her touch, hardening, and she’ll admit if only to herself, that even she was anticipating what was to come. Not just because it had been a while, but also because this was her soulmate, this was Ace.

The shirt she was wearing was lifted just above her midriff when she pulled back and lifted it above her head and pulled it completely off. She wore nothing underneath it and let Ace take in her appearance. The pendant that he had given her lying between her breasts.

Ace licked his lips and lifted his hand to her breast. He cupped her and brushed a calloused thumb over her nipple. Her breath hitched. He grinned and did it again. She gave the same reaction, but moved back into his space, pressing against his touch.

“Sensitive, huh?” he teased. He started to massage her breast and met her eyes after staring at her nipples. “Can I…?”

In lieu of answering she ran her fingers through his dark hair until they paused behind his head and brought his face towards her, towards what he wanted. He pressed forward and latched onto the nipple presented to him and sucked at it. Her breathing hitched and she gasped, tilting her head back.

He kept his hands busy finding places and exploring them and it made her knees week. Her skin felt on fire. It was like there were trails of imprints of him being left wherever he touched her.

Nothing else crossed her mind except Ace and the feel of him. “Ace…” she breathed.

Said man looked up from where he was kissing trails down her stomach, just before her naval.

She looked down at him with a flushed face and said, “Clothes.”

He perked up and went to undo his shorts, “Right, right.”

She stopped his hands with a gentle hand. “Undress the rest of me. See the rest of what is now yours to finally take.” Then she took his hands and brought them to her hips.

Oh, he wasted no time in sliding down her shorts, her underwear. She watched him take her in, for the first time, in her nakedness. She watched as his dark eyes became darker with lust. He ran one hand down her leg to her knee while the other went between her legs and between her folds. She gasped a moan.

Ace snapped his head back up and watched her face, her chest rise and fall as she panted. While he watched her she looked down and noticed how hard he was.

Knowing it was his first time Azura knew he wouldn’t last long, but she wanted to relieve him. Wanted him to know the pleasure she could give him. She wanted him.

She reached down and undid his pants. It took her a couple times to get it because her knees got weak and she had to hold onto his shoulders when his fingers experiment found what shot pleasure through her body. The second time she had to press her red face against his shoulder to gather herself and nip and suck at the skin there as her body barely kept to its feet.

It was with shaky hands when she finally got his pants undone and had her hand wrapped around him as she lifted him out of the confines of his pants. She gave an experimental light squeeze with a stroke and the gasp and moan he unleashed went straight through her and to her core.

Azura sat in his lap, straddling with both legs on either side of his hips, and gave another light stroke. He groaned and latched his lips with hers, tongue in her mouth. The kiss was deep and it was like he was hungry to taste her and she melted against it and him. They moaned in each other’s mouths until they had to pull away to breathe.

He latched onto her shoulder and sucked and nipped until it left its mark. She squirmed, pausing in her ministrations to him, gasping as he did it again in another spot. Her eyes fluttered and her moaning was breathy.

She felt him twitch in her hands and she licked her lips. When she felt him rub at her a bit firmer with his fingers she let out a drawn out moan and she felt the twitch in her hand again, just barely.

Licking her lips, she knew from the little droplets and how he tried to press against her with urgency that he was real close. With this knowledge she gave him a few more strokes before she felt the wetness land onto the skin of her stomach.

He panted as she stroked him a time or two before he groaned from the oversensitivity.

“Shit,” he groaned, “you didn’t even get satisfied, did you? Man, this is embarrassing.”

Azura kissed him lightly on the lips and slid back a little on his lap. “You lasted longer than most on their first time.”

“But you didn’t—”

She kissed him again, slow and tender, then placed her hand atop of his that was still between her legs. “Let me help you learn what I like.” He had the right idea and was on the right track, but she just needed a little longer before she reached climax.

His face was red as he nodded.

She placed his fingers where she liked them, where she got the most pleasure, and led his fingers in the way that worked for her and got her the most pleasure. Their fingers worked in tandem together and when her moaning responded to what they were doing and he grew confident in what he was doing she took her hand off his and gripped the back of his hair, panting.

Then he tried something different with his fingers and she squirmed and let out a loud moan. She never tried that before and her body shook as he did it again, this time he slid a callused finger inside her as another finger rubbed her. He stroked her and thrust his finger in and out of her. She rocked her hips a little with his movements, even as she tried to stay still.

He went back to latching onto her skin and leaving marks, feeling confident that he knew what he was doing now. Her skin felt ablaze with heat and each touch lit something in her, her sensitive skin reacting to the man pleasing her. She breathed out his name against his shoulder.

A few moments longer and she arched her back with her own drawn out moan. He watched her with an intensity of a deep love and adoration and desire and she felt like the luckiest woman on the planet to be on the receiving end of that look.

Ace brought her in for a rough and hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back with just as much passion as he could muster. When he began to pull away she followed and went back in for another kiss. Eventually they both pulled away and she rested against him as he ran a hand up and down her back.

He pulled her down with him so they could lie next to each other. She helped him shimmy out of his shorts before he lay next to her and laid his arm over her waist. Now they both laid there naked against each other.

Ace rubbed her hip before pulling her against him to breathe in the scent of her hair. “You’re beautiful.”

The songstress smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

She saw the elation in his eyes when she said that. It wasn’t something she said often, but when she did she always meant it and he knew that.

They were quiet as they laid there. At least until Ace groaned and hid his face in her shoulder. “I didn’t even get the chance to get inside you because I came too early.”

Azura laughed and stroked his hair. “Technically, you did.”

“Not with the body part I wanted,” he said, voice muffled by her shoulder. She could tell he was blushing from how red the tip of his ears had got.

She hummed and just continued stroking his hair. “We’ve got time.”

He lifted his head and gave a sly grin. “Time as in the next time I can get it up or as in the next time we have alone time?” He waggled his eyebrows for effect and she laughed.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out as well as I had hoped...The sex scene was meant to be as non-descriptive as one could get while still trying to write one. I'm really out of practice with sex scenes and I'm used to writing male-male sex scenes and not het when I do actually write them, but it's alright XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little something-something while I work on the next part.
> 
> May edit later.


End file.
